


The Blushing Bri(de)

by epherians, sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Co-Written, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feminization, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, True Love, Virginity Kink, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian peers through his eyelashes. “You know I was saving myself for marriage.”John inhales sharply. Brian smiles before he traces his fingers down the front of Roger’s shirt.“And tonight,” Brian whispers, dropping his voice to a sultry register, “I’m a married woman.”Or, Brian offers himself as a bride for his new husbands on their wedding night.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	The Blushing Bri(de)

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy: Ohohoho this was a really fun collab fic that started off as an idea and then got a little out of hand. As all my stories do. Big shout out to Ephy for dealing with the mess that is my writing process and being such a lovely supportive co-author!
> 
> Ephy: I hope you all enjoy this fic! Special thank you to Sammy for suggesting we write this together, it was loads of fun and I learned how to improve my writing this way!

Brian spins the ring on his left ring finger. The design and weight are already familiar to him despite having only been a constant for eight hours. They had made sure each of them was represented in an element: John was the steady engraving around the center of the ring, Freddie the bright yellow stone in the middle, and Roger and himself the tiny white and blue diamonds circling it. He sighs and turns it again before looking up at the door.

Wrapped in clear plastic is the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It had been a struggle to keep his plans a secret from his - oh they’re his husbands now! He smiles widely. He had to rely on John’s old flame Veronica for moral support and her address. Now all he has to do is figure out how to get it on without ruining the lace and frills… or maybe getting it on without getting lost in the dress skirt.

It takes him an embarrassingly long time to navigate the gown. Brian is reminded of the first time he had tried on the Zandra Rhodes stage outfits: he had accidentally stuck his head through the sleeve, and Freddie had laughed at him for ten minutes before John ever steadily helped him out. Today, though, he has to look immaculate.

When he looks at himself, now outfitted in the dress, he believes he is staring at a perfect, porcelain doll. _ Is it really him…?  _ Brian has to pinch himself (again, as he had done several times throughout today).

The lace stretches across his chest. The pattern swirls in undefinable shapes, it follows the lines of his body, almost adding curves to him. He normally wouldn’t wear a cut as deep as this - to the middle of his sternum, but then tilts his head when he realizes that he keeps his shirts unbuttoned this low. Perhaps it is the amount of skin that is showing on his shoulders. The dress has a wider neck than he is used to. Lace bubbles up, causing the rough pads of his fingers to catch on the cloud design. When he had first seen it on the rack, his first response was to scoff and call it a doily.

Then Veronica had pointed out how flattering it would look on him. Brian shrugged and tried it on, quickly finding that he loved how it hugged his body. Now seeing it in the mirror, he looks like the bride that he has always secretly desired to be. He turns around and angling himself as best he can, he sees out the open back comes to a point just above his sacrum.

With his hair pulled up as it is, a high-set bun with many flyaways that curl against his neck and face, and his back just a pale canvas of skin, Brian closes his eyes and shivers. He had made sure to keep his skin free of hickeys and bite marks—a challenge considering who his partners are, but thankfully the excuse of wedding pictures was good enough to make them behave. Brian doesn’t ever want to have another situation as they had before when their photoshoot was delayed because a bruise couldn’t be covered by foundation.

He spins slowly, watching the fabric as it shifts and shimmers in the light of the moon. The beads twinkle like the stars. Brian supposes all he needs is a flower crown and he will look like every little girl’s fairytale wedding.

It’s only fitting, considering this has been his fairytale come true.

The theory is that Jobby will hold them off for at least another half-an-hour - getting “lost” on the way to the hotel, which means he probably has twenty minutes before Roger storms out of the car or John sees through the charade. Somehow Freddie will probably come up with the theory that he is some runaway groom.  _ That’s a thought for another night,  _ Brian thinks.

There are only three simple steps. One: put the dress on (which he has completed), two: somehow manage the mess his curls have become after whatever truce he had with them to look nice for the wedding photos has been voided (also completed but as he stands there he feels another curl tumble free from the rubber band), and three: have wild yet sweet sex on his wedding night. He hopes that he can keep the dress stain-free. Their honeymoon suite is blessedly empty and untouched, a bottle of champagne and fancy chocolates greet him on the table.  _ Right then,  _ he thinks,  _ everything is perfect. _

He hears the beep of the keycard and the door to the suite opening. Brian panics, looking around frantically for how he should “compose” himself for his husbands - he is married! He has husbands! The voices of each of them are audible just on the other side of the bedroom door.

“ _ The lights are off, could it be there is no Brian here? _ ” John wonders aloud.

He lets a tiny smile form. They still sound the same, and Brian hadn’t realized he was waiting for the differences now that they were married.

“ _ Where has our cheeky little princess run off to? _ ” Freddie laughs.

The laughter wraps around him and he breathes a little easier, enough that the lead in his body starts to shift and he can move around without looking like a deer in headlights.

“ _ I can’t believe he has been waiting for us here all along! _ ” Roger nearly yells. “ _ Who ditches their own wedding party!? _ ”

With courage and bated breath, Brian stands with his back to the bedroom door as the three of them enter.

The door opens loudly. It almost drowns out the rush in his head and the doubts about how good of an idea this actually is. He wipes his hand down the front of his dress, the uneven fabric feels nice and he plays with a few of the beads. How does it take so long to open the door?

“Brian?” That’s Freddie.

He blows out a long breath, puffing out his cheeks as he does so before closing his eyes. Slowly he turns, trying to avoid tripping over the train of his dress. Brian fixes his expression to something that looks enticing, but nervous as well. The nerves aren’t hard to show, at least.

“Wow,” John says, it sounds as though the air has been knocked out of him. “Brian, you…”

“I…” A gulp can’t do anything to drown out the sound of Brian’s heart trying to escape his chest. “I wanted to wear this for you. I know I’m your husband now, but…” he looks towards the ground, “I also want to be your bride…”

“Oh, Brian, you sweet angel, of course!” 

It’s Freddie who gazes in awe, admiring the beauty that is Brian in the most stunning white gown. “You ought to have worn this at the ceremony instead…”

His cheeks heat up and he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. A small part of him had considered it but he hadn’t been brave enough to bring it to the table for discussion. Freddie is still openly staring at him. Brian sways in place.

“Thank you,” he says quietly.

Then he curses his awkwardness.

Roger still hasn’t picked his jaw up from the floor. The fact that he hasn’t said anything yet is making him nervous. Out of everyone, he would have thought Roger would support this. He clears his throat and tilts his head, raising one eyebrow as he meets Roger’s blue eyes.

“Rog, I-”

No sooner has Brian said two words before Roger flings himself forward and kisses him. The kiss is needy and hungry, the yearning that was kept to themselves at the ceremony now in full force here in this private space. Brian is still searching for Roger’s reaction once they pull away, but Roger's gaze is filled with only tenderness and his eyes are glossy in a way that has nothing to do with the champagne they all indulged in at the ceremony.

“Bri… will you let us take care of you tonight?” Roger asks, and that is how Brian knows what to respond with next.

“Please, be gentle…” He looks away and then back, batting his eyes. 

“You guys are my first.”

That alone is enough to spur curiosity in each of the boys. Brian suddenly finds he has the attention of his husbands ( _his husbands!_ ), who are waiting for what he will say next. He shifts slightly, angling his body away from his husbands as though he is bashful about his body. 

Brian peers through his eyelashes. “You know I was saving myself for marriage.”

John inhales sharply. Brian smiles before he traces his fingers down the front of Roger’s shirt.

“And tonight,” Brian whispers, dropping his voice to a sultry register, “I’m a married woman.”

Roger surges up again. Their teeth click together before Roger corrects himself and eases into a much gentler kiss. His hands skim up the front of his dress, Roger’s hands pause above his chest and squeeze. Brian gasps and gently pushes Roger away as though the very thought of the action is scandalous.

He jumps when he feels hands grip his hips. Brian leans back and notes John’s fluffy hair.

“Nothing to be shy about now, my love,” John purrs, “you’re our wife.”

“I promise we’ll make your first time unforgettable, darling,” Freddie speaks close to Brian’s ear that it makes him shiver. It is at that moment they begin to pleasure him with kisses—Roger on his lips, Freddie close to his cheek, and John down his neck. Their slow, gentle movements form a rhythm that makes Brian feel like he is floating. He has always been reminded of how dearly he is loved, but even tonight it is as though he is falling in love all over again.

He lets out tiny huffs of pleasure. John squeezes his lips again and Brian turns toward him, placing tiny quick kisses on the spots he can reach, only for Freddie to gently guide his face over to him. Freddie strokes along his jaw before kissing him, pulling away almost as soon as their lips meet before diving back with more certainty.

Brian smiles into the kiss because Freddie either purposely or not, mirrored their first kiss. Freddie’s eyes soften as he pulls away.

“How lucky I am you said yes,” Freddie says.

Brian leans in to give another kiss. “How lucky I am you asked."

Roger, clearly tired of being ignored, forces his way back in. He buries his hand into Brian’s curls before reaching up to where said curly hair is barely contained by a hair tie. Brian’s curls fall free, bouncing into his eyes, and he shakes his head, only for Roger to smooth them away from his face.

“Hi,” Roger smiles.

“Hi…” Brian mirrors, taken aback by his husband’s stunning blue eyes.

They stare into each other’s gaze for a few minutes before Brian lets out a shy giggle, which causes Roger’s smile to widen. He, too, lets out a laugh. John squeezes his hips and Brian takes a step back.

“That’s a pretty dress you’re wearing,” Roger says shyly. “I don’t suppose you might need help with it?”

Brian whines as he feels John’s hands leave his body. He turns to ask where he is going, but Freddie instead distracts him by mouthing at his neck and slipping a finger underneath the collar of his dress.

“What a shame it would be to ruin such a beautiful garment!” Freddie remarks. “Let’s be gentle with it and remove it slowly, my dears.”

Brian smiles shyly, “I’d love that very much.”

Roger steps away from his front but keeps their hands laced together, his thumb swiping over Brian’s wedding band.  _ A wedding band for the wedded band,  _ he thinks a little deliriously.

“I can’t wait to see you in nothing other than our ring,” Roger says.

“So long as I can see you the same way.”

Freddie tugs the sleeve down.

“Oh, darling, we wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of letting you be the only one naked.”

He is only vaguely aware of shifting behind him. Brian hears and feels a finger slide down his spine before the skirt is lifted up. Roger is busy suckling spots on his neck, his hands alternating places on his chest and hair. Brian leans back, only to realize that he doesn’t have John behind him.

He jumps when he feels something warm and wet run down his cock. It takes him a moment to put the pieces together and when he does he moans. John pulls back and pops out from underneath the dress with a bright smile. The fabric of the dress has caused his hair to rise with the static.

“Don’t worry, my princess,” Roger’s breath tickles and causes his arm hair to stand on end, “we’re going to take good care of you.”

Brian gasps when John’s mouth goes back around his cock, suckling gently. Freddie’s hands are pulling down the sleeves of the dress. His skin prickles with the cool air brushing it. He feels Freddie placing tiny kisses across his shoulders. Roger steps away, leaving a tiny trail of contact between their fingertips before stepping away completely.

“Freddie and John have got you, love.”

As though confirming Roger’s statement, John delivers a hard suck. Brian pushes his hips forward, only to feel John’s hands wrap around his hips once more and cause him to stop. He groans but takes the command for what it is. John pulls off and kisses the head of his cock before going back down further this time. Brian whines because he desperately wants to go further into the heat.

Freddie’s kisses have started going down his spine. 

Brian chants their names. He opens his eyes and looks around for Roger. The bathroom light has turned on, but before he can complain, Roger comes back with his hands filled with something. Before he can ask, John goes down to the base of his cock and Brian moans as he feels John press into the soft skin there.

“Rog, Roggie,” Brian whines.

He lifts his hands from where they had settled over the bulge that is John’s head and makes a grasping gesture. Roger tosses the item -  _ oh it’s lube _ \- onto the bed before coming back over. Brian flushes when Roger kisses his palm.

One of John’s hands leaves his hips and fondles his balls, rolling one around in his palm and squeezing in time with his sucking. John pulls off and licks from his head down to the base and pulls one of his balls into his mouth. Brian pants and moans and struggles to remember to keep his hips completely still. Freddie is still leaving open-mouthed kisses down his spine, sucking on the lowest knob and slowly traveling back up.

John does something with his tongue and sucks and Brian is coming before he can warn John. He feels Freddie’s arms wrap around his middle, which Brian is grateful for because his knees are shaking and he can’t stand on his own.

“Such a gorgeous bride,” Freddie coos while peppering kisses along the back of his neck.

John pulls off of him. Brian shivers at the stimulation, letting his eyes become heavily lidded, watching as John slides back out from underneath the skirt. His face is red, especially around his slightly misty eyes and puffy lips. His hair is sticking up at odd angles from the dress dragging over it – a worse mess than before. Brian reaches out to fix it only to have John catch his hand and place tiny kisses, paying special attention to his ring finger.

Roger and Freddie start shifting him so the dress can be removed. Freddie especially spends time peeling the skin-tight fabric. His fingers give only a tiny amount of pressure. Meanwhile, Roger keeps placing tender kisses on each revealed centimeter of skin.

After what feels like an eternity, the dress puddles to the floor.

He blushes at his own nakedness and keeps his head low. Someone lets out a low whistle. Brian looks up to see who it is, only to watch Roger tossing his suit jacket to the side and making quick work of his tie. John is yanking his own tie off and dropping it as well. Freddie steps away from him, and as Brian thought, he can’t support himself and ends up dropping gently to the bed.

They all discard their shirts. Freddie catches his eyes and sensually drops his button-up from his shoulders. Brian hums appreciatively, licking his lips as more skin appears before him. Roger has got his pants around his thighs and is kicking them off as he scrambles to get onto the bed. John joins him shortly after that.

“Gonna give you a show, my loves,” Freddie whispers.

He pushes his hands down his side, hooking one of his thumbs into his waistband. Freddie keeps eye contact with him as he skates one of his hands towards his button. Roger twists around, catching Freddie’s wrist and pulling it away.

“Might as well make it memorable.”

Roger leans forward, and while Brian can only see Roger’s butt - which is a nice view in itself - he hears Freddie groan and rustling fabric. Then he hears a zipper open and watches Roger’s head move down with it.

“We have the best seat in the hotel,” John purrs.

Brian looks at him. John smiles again and presses a quick kiss to his temple. Roger pulls away and sends them a wink, before mouthing Freddie’s dick.

“You do that, and this will be over much sooner than you like,” Freddie pushes Roger’s head towards him, however.

He feels himself getting interested again, but he isn’t quite able to get it up yet. John’s hand runs up his arm before settling nicely on the back of his neck. Brian hums when John squeezes gently. Brian allows himself to be guided to rest on John’s shoulder, watching as Freddie and Roger have their fun.

Roger is now bobbing enthusiastically and Freddie’s hand is resting on the back of his head. Freddie’s moans are getting louder. Brian drops his hand down to his cock and squeezes it once, and then twice at another loud moan. John hisses when he hears Roger start to make slurping noises.

“Look at them, my pretty girl,” John mumbles, “bet you want that tongue on you. Make you nice and wet for your first time.” 

Brian flutters his eyes.

“Think about Rog’s tongue pressing against you, like he is doing to Freddie. Look at him, he’s so blissed out.”

It’s true. Freddie’s head is thrown back and his eyes are closed as he shallowly thrusts his hips.

“Rog. Rog. Rog,” Freddie chants.

The slurping noises start getting interrupted with tiny gagging sounds as Freddie’s thrusts pick up in pace. Brian jumps when he feels John’s hand wrap around his dick and squeeze it up and down. He leans back when John’s thumb rubs over the top of the head of his dick.

“Watch Freddie come,” John orders, “eyes open.”

Brian’s eyes snap open in time to watch Freddie’s jaw drop open and his hips still. Roger gags and pulls off with a wet pop. Freddie guides Roger up to his lips. They kiss roughly before Freddie turns Roger around—he looks as ruined as Brian wants to be. His face is flushed red and a tiny amount of come lingers around the corners of his mouth.

“Kiss Brian,” John says.

Roger blinks and then crawls over Brian. Brian pushes up and groans when he tastes Freddie on Roger. He licks into Roger’s mouth, and Roger’s hands go right back to his hair. When Roger tugs his curls, Brian bucks up and Roger grinds down, and then again as though he is desperate to get off.

“Ah-ah,” John warns, “not yet.”

Roger’s hips stop automatically.

“Why don’t you work Bri open for me?”

Brian looks at Freddie who has climbed on the bed and is sagging against John’s chest, lazily rubbing his hand up and down John’s prick - not fast because they haven’t broken out the lube yet - but John is releasing tiny hisses of pleasure.

Roger nods excitedly, reaching towards the side of the bed where he left the lube. Freddie takes advantage of the space and starts kissing down his collarbone. Brian is fairly impressed because his hand is still stroking John. He feels worshipped and loved. He startles when he feels Roger’s hand caress his thigh before sneaking around it and simply applying pressure to Brian’s bum. The sensation is so deliciously possessive Brian couldn’t stop the whine that echoes through the room even if he wanted to.

As Roger kneads the flesh, his eyes are drawn back to Brian’s face. Softly, he asks for a color and Brian hungrily tells him “green.” Their lips meet in a surprisingly gentle kiss for how forcefully Roger dived towards him. Brian pushes himself against Roger’s hand, hoping the drummer will catch the hint. The kissing is nice but he wants something a little more. He feels Roger’s grin against his lips.

“So needy,” Roger’s lips bush his with every word, “I’d bet you’d look so pretty begging, but you’re new to this. Don’t know what you want, huh, pretty girl?”

Brian’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and his mouth drops open. Someone places the pad of their finger in his mouth and he suckles automatically. It’s John. The calluses feel nice against his tongue. Roger has moved away from him while he was distracted by John’s finger. The finger is pulled from his mouth a little roughly, but then hardened palms are around his hips and guiding him onto his stomach.

He lets out a grunt of displeasure because he wants to see Roger, but at some point, John moved behind him and his hardened dick bobs in Brian’s face. The sight nearly makes him lose his composure and drop his role as a needy, blushing virgin. Except that Roger is now spreading his cheeks. 

Brian squeaks when he feels the first swipe of a tongue against his entrance. His face heats up because as much as it is his guilty pleasure to perform the act his partners rarely show the same enthusiasm in returning it – they’re all more enthusiastic about other bedroom activities. He spreads his legs to give Roger easier access.

“I wonder what’s going through our lovely girl’s mind,” Freddie says breathlessly.

He turns his head. Freddie is coming back around, lounging languidly on the bed and watching.

“I bet she never dreamed of something so filthy.”

“Nng,” Brian struggles to get his voice to work, too lost in the pleasure of Roger’s clever tongue, “never for my first night.”

He jumps when he feels Roger’s low groan vibrate up his entire spine. Heat is pooling between his legs again. Brian almost shifts to hide his growing erection.

“Already wanting it again,” John calls, “what a good girl, wanna be so hard for us.”

“Yes, yes please. Wanna be good.”

Roger bites his bum once, before soothing it over with kisses.

“Ready, my love?” The question is rhetorical as Brian can hear the  _ snick  _ of a lube cap.

He turns his head enough to watch as Roger applies the lube. John guides his head back to him and up, arching his back delicately and meeting him with a light kiss. Brian can still taste himself on John and he groans. Roger, meanwhile, slowly presses a finger into Brian, who can’t stop himself from moaning. 

“Do you like this?” he asks, curling his finger into Brian’s tight heat and relishing the way his body tenses.

“More - more, please,” Brian whimpers, trying to move to get the angle of Roger’s finger deeper. 

John suddenly releases his hair, and Brian, unprepared to catch himself, falls limply to the bed, with his hips much higher. The movement, though, gets Roger to press right against his sweet spot. Brian pants and moans, searching for any friction for his aching member. He can feel drool dripping out of his mouth and his tongue going dry because he hasn’t closed his mouth in what feels like ages.

“God, so desperate,” Roger pants, “just sucking me in there. And you’re so wet. Wanna make you feel good, baby girl.”

Brian is about to demand Roger to move faster when a second finger is guided in much gentler than Roger usually is. The scissoring motion is slow and searching—not at all like the brutal pace he knows and loves. His mind helpfully reminds him of his  _ actual  _ first time with Roger: how the drummer had turned all of his smoldering passion into a gentle flame. He never moved too fast, and always asked questions while learning Brian’s body. This is exactly how Roger had been as a new partner.

“This is going to be so special. Your first time. I want you to remember it. How I held you open on my fingers and slowly got you ready, just how you wanted it.” 

Roger punctuates his statement by a kiss on the small of his back. “I won’t hurt you, love. I’ll never hurt you.”

His penis hangs heavy below him. Brian suspects that he could get away with wrapping a hand around himself, but he doesn’t want to do any work tonight. Instead, he crosses his arms and rests his head on them, looking out on the bed. His gaze meets Freddie who makes a silly face. Brian breaks and chuckles.

The movement stops and Brian whines. “Why’d you stop?”

“Maybe I wanted to hear you beg?”

Brian closes his eyes and spreads his legs even further. Roger curls his fingers automatically and he arches up at the sensation. It doesn’t help that as Roger gets a little more daring with his searching, John starts adding the slightest tug to his hair. Somehow they fall into a perfect rhythm. Each time Roger presses against his sweet spot, John tugs back on his hair. If his brain had any blood at all, he might make a joke about the “sonic volcano” being in sync.

As it is, any blood that he did have left in his brain heads south as Roger loses himself and roughly shoves in a third finger. Brian groans at the burn of the stretch and then pouts when John’s hand leaves his hair. It settles across his shoulder before skating down to his jaw.

“You know, you really are the most beautiful when you have something in your mouth,” John purrs.

Brian looks up through his lashes. “Thought about that, have you?”

John blinks before a tiny smile forms on his lips. “Of course I thought about ruining our pure girl. Now I get to ruin my  _ lovely _ and  _ stunning _ wife.”

He punctuates the compliments with twin kisses to Brian’s cheeks.

Brian opens his mouth slightly, but it's enough for John’s thumb to hook into his cheek and guide him to the base of his cock. He gives tentative kitten licks to the underside, only the tiniest bit disappointed that he doesn’t get to suck John’s cock.

“One day, I’ll get to bury myself in your throat.” John removes his finger and lets Brian continue his task.

His concentration breaks when Roger spreads his fingers wide, Brian guesses that it is his middle finger, hits his sweet spot while the other two cause  _ just  _ the right amount of pain. He would have come for the second time, had Roger not reached under him and squeezed at the right moment. He waits a few more seconds for Brian to calm down before pulling his hand away.

“Ah,” Roger chides, “you’re going to have to wait for Freddie.”

Brian whines and shifts enough that he can peer at Freddie through his obstructed vision.

“Please,” he pants.

A smile curls on Freddie’s lips. “How is she feeling Rog?”

“Tight,” he replies, “almost ready.”

“And how do you want me for your first time?”

Brian blinks, his tongue pressed flat against John. It takes a second for the words to bounce in his head and register as a question.

“Wanna see you.”

John’s hand smooths up his back at the same time Roger scratches lightly down his thigh. If they don’t want him to come, they’re doing a poor job of not pushing him over the edge. Roger pulls his fingers out, before gently pushing them back in.

“I think she’s wet enough now,” Roger says.

Brian can feel the curve of his lips seconds before Roger bites down harder than he had previously. He pushes his hips down, and it’s only his tooth digging into his bottom lip that keeps him from blowing his load.

He  _ really  _ wants to come on Freddie’s cock.

“Right, on her back then, as the lady May wishes,” Freddie tells the two, who shift Brian accordingly so he is looking straight up into Freddie’s warm gaze.

Freddie’s face falls into a smile, the type where he is smiling more with his eyes than with his mouth. Brian returns the smile, his cheeks heating up but for once not with the embarrassment of being exposed. Freddie loves him and it has become one of his universal constants.

“Hello, darling,” Freddie coos, and Brian feels he could melt. “What a lovely package you’ve got here, and it’s all just for me?” 

Brian looks away, his cheeks as flush as his cock, proud and upright. He shifts a little, rolling his hips onto their side as if to preserve the modesty he hasn’t had since they first pulled the dress off of him. Freddie makes a soothing sound and rubs down his thigh, over the spot where Roger’s nails had been. The skin there is still tender and he shivers at the sensation.

His breath hitches but Freddie keeps rubbing the same pattern into his thigh, never speeding up or changing pressure. Brian closes his eyes and tries to map what Freddie is drawing. Not that Brian can never guess the result until he sees the full piece. After a minute of this, he rolls back over and straightens out his legs. Freddie presses butterfly kisses across his belly. He giggles and Freddie huffs hair over his stomach. This time it isn’t a shy noise but a full bark of laughter.

Brian opens his eyes to see Freddie hovering over his still aching dick with a mischievous smile. As he keeps eye contact he blows air on him again, and he flinches away from the sensation but he isn’t trying to get away from Freddie. His legs open a little wider and Freddie slips in between them, one hand bracing his weight, it almost lands on his hair. Before he can complain, Freddie is stealing his breath in a kiss.

“There we are, Dove, nice and easy.”

Freddie pulls away, leaving Brian with a lingering kiss before focusing on lining himself up with Brian’s entrance. He twitches at the lube being smeared again but is a little grateful for Freddie’s foresight. Slowly the blunt warm head of Freddie’s cock eases into him.

“Easy, Dove, we’ll go slow.”

Roger’s heel nudges him and he looks up to see John’s hands tangling in the blond locks, nearly knocking Roger over with the intensity of the kiss. Brian listens to the happy little sighs and moans. The pair breaks apart, only for John to guide Roger into a horizontal position, straddling his hips. For a moment Brian is worried that Roger’s head is hanging off the end of the bed.

“Get your fingers in me,” John’s voice wavers, as though he is begging.

Brian hums in surprise - both at John’s tone and as Freddie sinks further into him. The lube bottle has vanished but it reappears in Roger’s hand. He gets distracted from watching Roger slick up his fingers by the shiny band on his ring finger. Freddie reaches up and grabs his left hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing along the band.

“Thought you would look like a dream, spread out on my cock with only our wedding band,” Freddie pants.

He pushes down on Freddie’s cock in encouragement.

“I wish I had a camera - or that I could draw you. I never want to forget this moment.”

Brian smiles and opens his mouth, only to be cut off by a sharp moan from John. His attention is once again pulled back to how Roger’s fingers disappear inside of John. The squelching noise makes him shiver.

“Well, they’re having their fun,” Freddie coos, “let’s have ours.” 

With that Freddie starts a slow pace, Brian’s eyes drift from the other half of their relationship back to Freddie’s. His eyes are trained on Brian’s face and he blushes darkly. He realizes that Freddie hasn’t dropped his hand yet, but instead he pushes it back so that it is pinned above his head. Occasionally he feels Freddie swipe his thumb against their ring.

Freddie’s thrusts are incredibly slow and intense. Brian keeps trying to sink down to meet Freddie but he keeps changing his pace to keep Brian on a knifepoint of pleasure. Every time he tries to pull Freddie deeper, Freddie will slide out, only leaving his head in before slamming back into Brian. His head grows fuzzy with pleasure.

He rolls his head to the side and sees that Roger has three fingers teasing in and out of John’s entrance.

“Rog,  _ come on _ , fuck me.”

“Patience.” 

He grins as John takes matters into his own hands - literally - as he reaches around and lines up Roger’s prick with his entrance and sinks down. John moans loudly. Brian hiccups as Freddie suddenly snaps his hips forward. Freddie’s pace picks up ramming into him. He feels Freddie’s hand sneaks from his hip to around his prick, stroking quickly.

“So tight. So warm. Such a beautiful girl,” Freddie pants, “taking me so well.”

John’s moans break through Freddie’s praise.

Brian keens and twists and looks to their other half. The scant distance between them seems so far. Objectively it's no different from any other night, but tonight, Brian wants to be able to touch all of his boys at once.

“Freddie, Freddie,” he gasps.

Freddie thrusts deeper one more time before pausing, “Brimi?”

“Want John. Want Roger.”

Freddie rubs up and down his chest before turning around and leaning to catch John’s shoulder with a kiss as he raises himself up.

“Your wife wants you.”

John stops his bouncing and twists around in a surprising show of flexibility. His lips are still swollen from the blowjob and sweat is matting down his hair. Brian tilts his head, trying to figure out how the four of them can be touching. He doesn’t care if they have to break roles for this, he just  _ wants  _ them.

“Does she now?” John groans.

Brian drools as John keeps moving his hips in short aborted thrusts. Roger is lost to the world, moaning and gripping on John’s hips as his life depends on it. 

“Mm,” Freddie kisses his throat before biting down and leaving a full bruise - or what would probably bruise.

“Bri, if you get on your stomach and I turn around,” John pants.

He nods, he likes seeing Freddie, feeling Freddie, but he just wants so much right now. If he doesn’t get all of his boys, he’s going to lose his mind. 

“Freddie,” he says, “please. Please. Please.”

Freddie kisses his cheek. “Okay, my love.”

They move around each other easily, their familiarity with each other really coming through as Brian slips under Freddie as the singer goes on top of him, managing to keep from knocking into John who is raising himself off Roger's prick. John, in turn, changes position so he can face Brian, and Brian can see John and Roger while giving his “virginity” to Freddie. Brian’s chest gets pushed to the bed as Freddie pushes back inside him.

He moves towards John, but Freddie’s hand in his hair stops.

“Patience, pretty girl.”

Freddie rests his back against Brian’s, their thighs pressed tightly together, and gives tiny little thrusts as he shifts and situations himself. Brian huffs and pushes back against him, watching as John’s dick bobs in front of him and he licks his lips. He is acutely aware of how tightly Freddie is holding his hair.

“C’mon Freddie,” John whines.

“You ready?”

“Yes, please. Please.”

He drops forward and shifts to where he can wrap his lips around John’s prick. Brian leans heavily on one arm, using his other to gently massage John’s balls. Slowly, but hungrily, he enjoys the large prick he has come to love and John’s loud repetitive motions motivate him to keep going. He nearly chokes on his spit.

Freddie uses his thrusts to match the pace of their blowjob, relishing Brian’s tight heat but also daring to make him come by steadily moving faster. John bucks his hips, bouncing harder with each suck to get a rise out of Roger, who helplessly jerks upward into more of his partner’s own heat. Together, they have become a mobilized unit, moving in sync like four parts of a well-oiled machine, showing no signs of stopping. Each member’s moans set off a louder wave from the others, renewing the strength of their thrusts to keep going. 

He wonders what a song written during this moment would sound like: a masterpiece with no need for edits or rewrites.

It is at that moment Freddie moans Brian’s name and reaches around to stroke his cock, spurred by the way his bride clenches for him. “Good girl,  _ such _ a lovely one… you’re truly a delight for all of us, did you know that?”

“Yes-!” John whines in agreement. “Want to look at you always, my love-”

“Brimi-!” Roger adds, gripping John’s hips before he is overwhelmed. “Our best bride-!”

He moans in pleasure, which makes John push him further onto his cock.

Moans crescendo with the motion, friction increasing and pulses racing until the moment they tense up — Brian feels himself careening towards the edge, and then Roger’s hand wraps around his dick again.

His jaw drops open, John slipping free, and he sees a mischievous smirk over John’s shoulder. The two are still moving in tandem, clearly since Roger could sit up without knocking John off. He leans away as John moves forward to keep his knee from cracking against Brian’s head. Roger keeps his hand there and keeps his eyes locked with Brian’s—until Freddie knocks him forward with a powerful thrust.

Brian grunts as Freddie’s pace breaks into something uneven but rapid. He feels fingers dig into his hips and someone pushes his head towards John. Freddie’s nails press into his skin and then pull him back against him. Roger pulls John away from him, tighter to his chest, and now there’s a gap between them. It is too far. He reaches up to grip John’s hand while Freddie and Roger somehow fall into a nearly synchronized pace, again. (At least, he thinks that they’re synchronized.) He is pushed forward at the same time John is pulled back down.

“Freddie,” he gasps, “Freddie. Fred.”

“Yes, my love?”

Brian pushes up with one hand. Freddie presses his stomach against Brian’s back, balancing him. The position is less intense but far more intimate. He has to use his thighs, which are aching with strain to keep himself upright as Freddie pistons into him.

“Dovey?” Freddie whispers against his neck, “You had a question, pretty girl?”

Brian’s eyes flutter and he tries to pick up the scattered words and mash them into a sentence. Freddie doesn’t stop his pace however, which makes Brian lose focus. He whines in frustration, which finally gets Freddie to slow down.

“Wanna come,” he says.

He doesn’t know that it was what he wanted to say originally—that thought has been fucked out of him. John’s loud gasp and Roger’s raspy moans distract him. Brian doesn’t feel Freddie’s hand wrap around him again, but he notices when he feels the slightest bit of pressure. Freddie pushes in deep and Brian is tightening his muscles to keep from falling over. The low burn in his belly tells him that he is close.

“Freddie,” he whines.

Freddie chuckles, “Patience, girl.”

The sharp tone goes straight to his dick, already impossibly hard. Freddie is rarely pushy with him and Brian  _ really  _ likes it. He arches back, trying to get away from the contact but trying to push into Freddie’s hand. It takes him a second to realize what Freddie is doing.

“ _ Please let me come. _ ”

His voice has gone breathy and high with the strain.

“God,” Roger groans, “he really sounds like a woman.”

Brian flicks his eyes over, but before he can pay much attention to Roger, John is pulling his attention to him by pulling him into a heated kiss. John doesn’t pause in his bouncing, leaving their noses rubbing against each other as they kiss. Brian bites down on John’s lip which earns him a sharp tug to his hair. He grins.

“John, want to come?”

Brian whines in jealousy as John wraps his hands around his slicked dick. He gets himself off with desperate efficiency, his thumb pressing against all of his sensitive spots. It’s mesmerizing, and Brian finds himself cataloging the places for later. John squeezes twice in the middle of his prick before he’s doubling over with a shout. 

He blends all of their names together in something that sounds like, “ _ RogFreBri. _ ”

Brian swipes the mess from his thigh and brings it up to his mouth, catching John’s eye and sticking his tongue out to swipe at it. Roger lets out a tiny bark of a moan before his own hips still and his knuckles go white from where he is holding onto John. Brian gasps when he feels something warm and sticky coat his insides.

Freddie’s pressure lets up and Brian is letting out a near scream as he tries to twist away from the intensity. Brian isn’t sure what happens beyond an explosion of color and stars he had never seen before, barely able to keep himself upright. When he comes to, Brian doesn’t realize how long he has been out. He is propped up by pillows, with little energy to move and the cold air hitting his naked body.

His face is against the sweaty covers and he wrinkles his nose. Gently, he feels Freddie ease out of him, some of his mess slipping out of his hole. Apparently, he hadn’t passed out for long—or Freddie just didn’t want to get out of him.

“Careful,” he mumbles.

They only have one bed in the honeymoon suite. Brian stares up at Roger. Well, they probably have extra sheets and comforters in the closet for this reason. Hands push his messy curls from his face.

“Hey beautiful,” Roger pants. His voice is a low rasp, the way it gets after weeks on the road or the day after Roger gets in the mood to have everyone in his mouth.

“Hey yourself,” Brian whispers.

He grimaces as he focuses on the mess that is his body. John’s come is on his thigh and Freddie’s on his ass. Brian almost feels bad that he doesn’t have any of Roger on him, then flushes at his own thought. Roger giggles above him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re having  _ more  _ dirty thoughts,” Roger laughs, smoothing his curls again. “Let an old man rest.”

“If you’re old…then what am I?” Brian chuckles.

“A gift from the cosmos,” Freddie answers.

“Our wife,” John says a beat later.

Brian smiles before he has to cover his face to hide the blush. He shoves his face into the messy sheets and tugs the pillow over the back of his head. When he hears skin smacking against skin, he peers out from his nest. Both Roger and Freddie are holding their fists out staring at each other intently. They smack their hands against their palms before sticking out flattened hands.

“By the time there’s a winner, we could have had a bath,” John kisses the tip of his ear.

“Our bath is big enough for four,” Brian turns over.

The come is drying and pulling at his skin makes it itchy. A bath would feel wonderful. He has to get the makeup off his face and he knows he will be sore tomorrow. Gone are the days he only had a few sore spots after a wild night.

“So it’s the perfect size for two?” John winks.

“Shoot! Stop copying me, Fred!”

“You’re copying me, blondie!”

John raises his eyes in an exaggerated eye roll, “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

“Wait,” Brian smiles, “kisses are the toll.”

John gives him a quick peck on the lips before shimmying out of bed. He sees that even John is showing a little more sensitivity than he had when they were all younger. Brian rolls onto his side, admiring John’s ass as he walks away. Even in the poor light, he can see where Roger’s fingers have left bruises.

“Roger!”

“Just lose already!”

Brian laughs.

He must have drifted off because he jumps awake when he feels someone shaking his shoulder. Behind him, Freddie and Roger’s arguments have quieted down, and he peers at John who lifts his finger to his lips. Brian twists around to see that the pair has fallen asleep on top of each other. Roger seems to happily be suffocating himself in Freddie’s stomach.

“Up, the bath should be good,” John pulls him up.

Brian might have been a little more difficult than he should have been, making John do all the heavy lifting by leaning all of his weight onto his back. Clearly, John is stronger than he looks or Brian doesn’t weigh much even as dead weight.

“I don’t want to bathe alone,” Brian hugs John.

“I’m going to get them up, but we’ve got to move around those legs of yours.”

Brian grins, “oh, now you complain about them.”

“Cheeky girl, see how you like it when I’ve got you bent in half.”

“Please, would you?” He bats his eyes.

John swats at his bum, pushing him towards the bathroom. Brian sways his hips, which is a mistake when he feels a tiny stab of pain. He winces and hurries to the bathroom, before whistling as he takes in the scene. The dried flower petals he had noticed while changing earlier glide over the surface of the water, which has the perfect amount of bubbles in it. Moisture makes his curls shrink tighter to his neck.

He carefully steps into the water, moaning as the warm water soaks against his ankle. Brian wastes no more time in sinking into the water. The petals tickle him, and as he slips below the surface, he finally is able to decipher the scent—lotus flowers and passion fruit. Freddie and Roger’s favorite smells.

It is only a few minutes before a bleary-eyed Roger stumbles into the bathroom.

“Sorry, B,” he says.

Brian closes both his eyes and leans his head against the cool tile. He doesn’t mind so much as he had fallen asleep before when it was his turn for aftercare. Roger gets into the tub, water splashing against Brian’s chest and over the edge of the tub before he drops against Brian’s chest, curling on his side so they can fit together.

“Mm, Deaks gave us the good scents.”

“Only the best for our wedding night…” Brian slurs.

(He probably shouldn’t fall asleep in the bath.)

“Christ,” Roger says, his voice going high.

Brian’s heart twists.

“We’re really married, huh. S’not a dream, right?” 

Brian rubs a spot between Roger’s shoulder blades. “Then we must be having the same dream.”

“Thank god for that. You lot are stuck with me, you know? Catholics don’t do divorce.”

“Deaky is the closest one to Catholic here!” Freddie says loudly as he arrives.

Roger cracks open an eye. “Is that champagne? You really think of everything, Fred. But if Deaky is a sort of Catholic then we can’t get divorced.”

Brian furrows his brow. Freddie grins fondly before handing them two flutes of champagne. He sips at his, setting it on the ledge above him, and hoping that Roger won’t get spastic and knock it over. Meanwhile, Roger lets his arm dangle over the side of the tub with the glass between his fingers.

When John arrives, he sets the towels and bathrobes onto the toilet before climbing into the tub—all while holding onto the safety handle and groaning as he sits down.

“Now who is  _ really _ the old man in the band?” Freddie teases.

He barely gives John time to situate himself before he’s slipping in between his legs. John crosses his legs over Freddie’s hips while Freddie rests his feet on Roger’s thighs. Brian stretches his legs out and brackets John as best he can. Getting out is going to be a test of geometry, but Brian is happy to even be able to touch all of his boys.

“Thank you, Brimi,” Freddie coos.

“Course, Fred. I hope I didn’t monopolize the night. You only get married once.”

Freddie pinches him.

“Ouch!”

“No. No bad thoughts tonight.”

Brian sulks against the crown of Roger’s head, placing tiny kisses. Roger sighs and lets his eyes slip closed. He grabs the champagne glass before it can fall and break, and sets it next to his. (If they get mixed up - Brian shrugs. If Roger had a cold then they’ve probably already caught it.)

“Wasn’t a bad thought, just didn’t want to make this night about me.”

John laughs. “Brian, if you should know anything, it’s that we love you and we love it when you let us have our way with your pretty self.”

“Hm.”

“And who says you only get married once?” Freddie looks between them. “We can do this yearly! An annual wedding night if you will!”

If it were anyone else, Brian might think it would be boring saying the same vows and going through the hassle of setting up more weddings, but this isn’t just  _ anyone _ else. He would happily walk around the Earth if it meant keeping his boys happy.

Their four matching rings glimmer in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. Tomorrow will be their first day as husbands and the day after that, they begin a world stadium tour. He truly cannot complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times all night long! As always, leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
